W I T H O U T H O P E Version 2
by secretmirror180
Summary: Well anyway, I decided to rewrite Without Hope that's why I've been gone. Hikari is in love, Daisuke is too, but what about poor Takeru. He's missing and now Hikari has to rescue her forgotten friend.


Secretmirror180: I'm starting Without Hope again. I've been trying to read other Takari fics and rewrite the whole story. Hopefully (no pun intended) this version is a lot better then the first one.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Digimon: Digital Monsters_. I wish I did. THEN SEASON ONE AND TWO WOULD NEVER END! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!…Sorry

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Language, violence, blood, and self-harm.

W I T H O U T H O P E Version 2.0

_"Never seek to tell thy love,  
Love that never told can be;  
For the gentle wind doth move  
Silently, invisibly.  
  
I told my love, I told my love,  
I told her all my heart,  
Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears,  
Ah! she did depart!  
  
Soon after she was gone from me  
A traveller came by,  
Silently, invisibly,  
He took her with a sigh."_

_-William Blake, "Love's Secret"_

**Chapter I: Blinding Love**

Light shone in the room. So much light, that it could blind you in an instant. If you become blind, then you will see only darkness. How ironic how something so pure could cause such despair. Hikari shielded her eyes as the light became too much! She was stricken with apprehension of what could possibly come. Uneasiness came over her as she started to hear voices that were unfamiliar to her.__

_"Darkness will envelop you…" said a deep voice._

_"What?" she responded._

_"You must help him before it is too late!" yelled a female voice._

_"Who?"_

_"Go to him now!" said yet another voice._

_"Who? Who are you talking about? Who are you?"_

_"Go to him!" screamed the same female voice._

_"Go to him!" bellowed the first voice._

_"It's too late! I don't know what to do!" There was a slight pause and then the room slowly faded away._

_"You will find out all in due time, young one," said a more calm and elegant voice. "For now wake up, angel. Begin your day."_

"HIKARI-CHAN! GET UP!" (1) yelled familiar male voice. Hikari forced her eyes open only to greet that ever-_annoying_ morning light. She slowly sat up to look at the clock. She had an hour to get ready for school. Tailmon was still sleeping peacefully; unaffected Taichi's exasperating calls.

"HIKARI! Get up! I need to get to school! We're gonna be late!" Taichi yelled. Hikari was aggravated. Mornings are terrible and big brothers make it worse. (2)****

"We have an hour, onii-san! (3)" she answered back. She stood up and looked through her closet for her clothes while Taichi came in running.

"Hikari you're clock is wrong! We have ten minutes to get to school you baka! (4)" Taichi said as he continued to move around the room faster than Hikari had ever seen her brother move. "I have a test first period and if I fail this test, okaa-san (5) won't let me hang with Yamato tomorrow at the club house!"

"Club house?"

"Hai. You know, Yamato's oba-san (6) just opened up a club. It's for kids and teens. Clean place. I want to check it out. I need a job anyway. Come _on_ Hikari! Aren't you dressed yet?"

"I would be if you _leave _onii-san!" Taichi grumbled and left the room in a flash.

Hikari finally got ready and they were able to get a ride to school. To think their only problem nowadays are getting to school on time and passing tests. The Digital World was safe now. No evil digimon destroying the world, no brainwashed digidestined, and definitely no psycho trying to infiltrate the Digital World.

It has been a month and some odd weeks and days since that global wide battle with the Digidestined verses Malomyotismon. They finally had something close to a normal life. After all, how normal is it to have a digimon sleep on your bed?

All the Original Digidestined as well as the new team is getting their long deserved vacation. Taichi is spending his time playing soccer as well as taking up political sciences (believe me, he was forced to). Yamato and Sora are now in love and are planning for the future while they take their astronomy or design classes. Mimi is becoming more and more of a famous model everyday, but really loves her acting lessons and shopping with Miyako. Jyou is taking up medical courses and is trying to keep Yamato's ex-stalker away from his brother. Busy as always, Koushiro is so enraptured in his _new _laptop that his parents can't even get him to eat breakfast, let alone get his eyes on something else.

The new digidestined are enjoying this peacetime as well. Daisuke is playing soccer as always and learning new noodle recipes. Ken is his class president and is trying to balance his work and his new girlfriend, Miyako. Iori is now at the Kendo regional finals and luckily gets a week off from school because of it. Hikari herself is now co-head cheerleader and is working after school everyday to work on new routines. Takeru was part of the basketball team and rarely had time off because of practice, yet he would always find time to meet with his precious Hikari. That was, until after the incident.

* * *

About three weeks ago, Hikari asked Takeru if he would like to go get something to eat after school. Practice had been cancelled because of some cheerleading accident and the basketball team didn't really want to practice after that and homework was really no problem. The two decided to go to a Denny's (7) close by and ordered their meal.

"Ano (8)…Takeru," said Hikari hesitantly. She looked around the booth nervously. She starting fiddling with her napkin and every time she looked at her blonde friend she got flustered. Takeru was nervous now too. Could she actually return his feelings? Nearly everyone knew that Takeru had a huge crush on Hikari, but as the years progressed, that crush evolved into love. Heat rose to his head at the that this love was not unrequited. No…that was impossible!

"Ano…Takeru…" repeated the bearer of light. "I have to tell you something. But first…you have to promise to always be my friend no matter what!" Takeru was taken back by his, but nodded his head furiously.

"Of course!" exclaimed Takeru. "You will always be my friend Hikari. You're…my light." Hikari blushed slightly but recovered.

"Takeru…you know how Daisuke had that crush on me?"

"Hai. Doushite? (9)"

"Ano…I decided to humor him and let him take me to a movie." After that Takeru sort of toned out Hikari for a while. Thoughts were racing in the bearer of hope's mind. He would get Daisuke if he hurt Hikari…

"…and he leaned in and…well…he kissed me." REVENGE. That was the only word the got through Takeru's head. REVENGE!

"I felt fireworks going off in my head. He's the one Takeru. I think…I might be falling in love. Oh Takeru. I just _had _to tell you first! Do you think he loves me too? I mean I know he likes me, but does he care about me as much as I care about him. Takeru I can't stand not knowing! What if he doesn't like me?! What if I embarrassed myself on the date! Oh I _knew_ I shouldn't have gotten _three bags of popcorn_…!"

"Hikari," Takeru interrupted. "He loves you. No doubt about it. Who wouldn't love you Hikari? You're a wonderful person. You're kind, sweet, funny, beautiful, strong…anyone would want you. Daisuke is lucky to…to have…you." It pained him to say it, but he developed a mask. Closed eyes and a smile. A Happy smile too. He had to show Hikari some support…even if it was fake.

Hikari smiled and was about to thank Takeru, but their food just came in and she was starved. Unfortunately after their meal Takeru left his half of the money on the table and left with a "Sayonara." (10)

This was not a good sign…but Hikari was in love. Love makes you blind. Just like Light.

* * *

Hikari finally told Daisuke and as you can tell he confessed to her as well. The two were officially dating and everyone was happy for them…well sort of everyone. Miyako was ecstatic! Her best friend, next to Mimi of course, had boyfriend. Tai was okay with the relationship as long as Hikari wasn't doing anything that she shouldn't or that Daisuke didn't break her heart.

Takeru was a different story all together. After that day he slowly walked away from the world. He was no longer that cheery, perky, hopeful person that everyone knew. He surrounded himself in darkness and despair. He wore a very formal school uniform to school and his hat that once was white, was now black. He didn't talk anymore. Not to anyone, not even Patamon or his brother. He was in either of two places at all times, school or his room. No one noticed. No one cared.

"Sumimasen Sasao-sensei. Demo…I…I have to quit," (11) said Takeru slowly. The shock only hit the team after they realized that he wasn't talking for weeks and spoke to the coach. Then the shock of their _MVP_ (12) leaving them was worse.

"NANI?!" screamed the couch. "NAZE?!" (13)

"I…I can't play anymore. Distractions…amongst other things. "

"Is it family? Let me talk to your mom…"

"It's not family."

"Does it have to deal with your friends? It's Daisuke isn't it…I knew…"

"_It is not of your concern!_" hissed Takeru venomously while not changing his emotionless face. The coach's eyes widened in surprise at the usually calm basketball player. Takeru excused himself and left the gym. Hikari watched as he opened the doors and exited the building. She told the team to take a water break and left the sports hall to find her friend.

She stared at her friend as he got in the bus alone. He used to walk home with Miyako and Iori, and the two mentioned to Hikari that he stopped doing that. She was gradually realizing that he was always alone and never talked to anyone. She was scared. She was thinking that something bad might have happened to him. Did Takaishi-san (14) get engaged or did Yamato and him have an argument? This was severe. She never thought she would see Takeru like this. She had to know. She would come to his house tonight.

"Takeru," Hikari whispered to herself. "I care about you. Please be okay." A small tear ran down her check, but she brushed it away and ran to the gym to practice.

* * *

Secretmirror180: I'm sorry that was short. I am really just rewriting the whole thing. 

**NOTE: The flamers did _not _make me want to change my story. I reread it myself and was disgusted at my writing.**

In other news here are the footnotes for the chapter. Thought this was a lot? There will probably be more in the chapter to come.

1. –chan: a suffix used for a female friend that is relatively young or to small children.

2. My big brother is evil and wakes me up late for school too…I just wanted to add that.

3. onii-san: big brother. I'm not too sure if Hikari actually calls her brother this in the Japanese version. I will change it if she doesn't

4. baka: idiot

5. okaa-san: mother

6. oba-san: aunt

7. Denny's: yes there are Denny's in Japan. If you watch _Gravitation_ on DVD, they actually tell you in the side notes that there are.

8. Ano: it could mean something like "um…er". At least that is what I heard.

9. Hai. Doushite?: Yes. Why?

10. Sayonara: Good-bye

11. Sumimasen Sasao-sensei. Demo…: I'm sorry Mr. Sasao. But… The suffix –sensei is used for teachers, doctors, lawyers, writers, and others with prestige.

12. MVP: Most Valuable Player

13. NANI?! NAZE?!: What?! Why?!

14. Takaishi-san: Mrs. Takashi. The suffix –san is used on for adults or for respect. It can be used on both genders.


End file.
